Invaluable
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Ellos se sentaron ahi esa noche, y temprano en la mañana esperando por Codicia.AlMartelAutor original: tempusfugit3


Holas! ok ahora he vuelto con otro hermoso fic de Al/Martel, dedicado a tempusfugit3 quien fue tan amable de dejarme traducirlo. Disfrutenlo

Invaluable

Se sentaron ahí esa noche y temprano en la mañana, esperando por Codicia.

Al la dejo salir de su prisión de metal debido a su incesante grito por él, luego por su necesidad por aire, y él deseaba escuchar paz. Así que ella prometio y prometio quedarse, y el eventualmente le permitió la salida de su estomago a través de su cuello. El chico de metal le pidió que se sentara con él.

Parecía como si el homúnculo no volviese nunca y Martel se estaba preguntando por que. No realmente aunque, por que ella sabía, casi tanto como Al. Así que se sentó con ella en el montón de pasto, esperando. Esperando. La quimera aunque no hizo mucho, saco un par de binoculares, estilo militar y él le pregunto. Ella no respondió, pero los metió de vuelta en las profundidades de sus pantalones holgados.

Martel encendió una fogata largo rato después, justo mientras el sol estaba saliendo y le murmuro un cuento, matado pero aún un cuento respectivo. El fuego era el sol. Sobre su cuchillo. Sobre su vida. Al pregunto nuevamente lo que significaba, lo del fuego y los binoculares y la necesidad de ver en la distancia significaban, pero ella se negó a responder.

Simplemente. Ella no lo hizo. Dijo unas cuantas palabras sin sentido y se callo. Su voz se agrietaba como el trueno, vagando.

Cuando ella movió su único mechón lejos de su ojo, esa fastidiosa hebra rubia larga que previamente había estado molestando, él dijo '' Pense que estaba demasiado mal... nunca le dije a mi hermano, pero pense que estar en este caparazón era odioso, casi doloroso. Aunque... él conocerte, ya no estoy tan seguro de nada''

'' Alphonse... eso es doloroso, pero...''

El se encorvo, desviando sus rojos carbones lejos de sus reales ojos. El no quería interferir con sus pensamientos, o como ella lo veía. Sus lagrimas lo incomodaban.

'' _Al... phonse.''_

'' ¿Sí?'' Si tan solo él pudiera sentir su mano en su hombro, deslizándose junto con su liso y filudo brazo, en su apretado puño de cuero, y sentir esa mano humana jalando a su propia e insensitiva. Identidad humana, expulsando al reptil infundido- _ADN, ADN_- conociendo una identidad falsa.

''Puedes sentir de esa manera, hablar así. y no perderás tus sentimientos. Tu aun sentirás de esa manera. Tu aun serás una maldita pieza de armadura'' Su alma se encogió._'' No_—tu serás el chico Alphonse, tu personalidad es aun tu. Nadie sabe nada. Y yo...''

'' Tu aun serás diferente'' él termino lentamente, y toco el punto muerto, instigando su mano que lo tocara mas así que Martel apretó sus cuatro dedos en su puño no tan apretado. Él le podría permitirle esa entrada también. Si ella podía respirar dentro de el, ella podría sostener su mano. Su agarre se aligero, absorbiendo ese pequeño poco. Estar dentro era humanamente

imposible. _Inhumano_

¿Acaso era de que ella no podría respirar mas sin él, aunque, ella tuviera que salir¿Entonces que decía eso de el? Que ella no podía tocarlo, no lo tenía permitido... pero aun _ella lo hacía._

¿Que hubiera sido si el nunca hubiera sido tocado como humano¿ Que sería si él quisiera que ella lo tocara _así, _como... las parejas lo hacían?

¿Mas lejos¿Mas cerca¿Y que sería si ella estuviera pensando esas mismas líneas? Sintiendo pena por él...¡ El solo quería calidez¿Por que no¿Calidez? _¿Por favor calidez?_

Era seguro de que era humano después de todo, con una mascara lista y una fuerte pretensión. En su mente, él pretendía ser un niño, solo carne, y ella lo sostendría a su busto (como los pechos lo hacían querer sonrojarse), su corazón latiendo a su cerebro. Él podría acomodarse y ella respiraría externamente, luego profundamente, por que ellos estarían juntos, y el nunca tendría que llevar a alguien dentro de el nunca más. Ella no era un parásito, y el no quería que ella pensara de sí misma como uno. Pero bebés... ellos no podrían evitarlo, pero serían parásitos, asi que ella y Al tendrían que ser humanos. Y ahí es donde la ilusión terminaba posiblemente con un beso seductor en su sien, asegurándole de que si, humano... humano... un humano que podía suspirar dentro de este calor.

Estar dentro de una mujer... y no ser capaz de sonrojarse.

Ella se sentó ahí y sostuvo su mano, su cuerpo aún un poco lejos de su regazo, pero aun cerca rozándolo.

Las personas en el mundo dirían que el dinero es todo lo que uno necesita en orden para sobrevivir. El vivir fuera de la tierra no era suficiente, nunca era bien suficiente, y que el dinero lo juntaba todo. Un libro verde empastado que moldeaba vidas con palabras, además añadiendo y sustrayendo en angulares zambullidas y se volvía como tablas monetarias lo hacían... Por tanto Al una vez creyó que el dinero los llevaría a cualquier lugar, a Ed y a el.

Bueno el dinero no estaba pagando por esto. Sosteniendo manos... con un humano, una humana, no tenia precio. Ed nunca sostuvo su mando. Aun si Al lo fastidiaba. Ed se negaría y él lo había hecho un par de veces años atrás. Tal vez Al no era humano para su hermano, después de todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez... Al estaba profundizando mucho en el asunto.

La mañana vino pronto—muy pronto, no mas fuego—y ella se fue. Se fue sin decir nada. Y se pregunto si el dinero hubiera hecho que se quedara un poco más.

Espero que les haya gustado. Por fa dejen review. n.n


End file.
